Acceptance
by Pageturner119
Summary: When Gwaine finds Merlin looking unlike his usual self he is concerned, and desperate to know the truth. Reveal fic.
1. Chapter 1

For Gwaine life had changed drastically over the past few months. He was no longer a wayward drunkard, instead he held the title of a knight of Camelot. His new life suited him perfectly and although he would never admit it he even held a lot of respect  
for King Arthur. Despite having a lot of new friends in the castle there was no one that he respected more than Merlin. Gwaine was sure that without his lanky friend he would never have come to live in Camelot. He would do anything for Merlin if it meant  
helping him in any way which is exactly why he was headed towards the stables on a cold morning. Despite a desperate attempt from Merlin to cover it up Gwaine could tell that something had been bothering his friend for a long time, it was there in his  
depthless blue eyes every time Arthur dismissed him again. Pain. With each passing month it was becoming more apparent that Merlin was decidedly unhappy, and Gwaine was going to try and do something about it.

The smell of sweet hay and horses greeted him as he pushed open the door to the barn. He quietly scanned the stables in search of his friends only to see no one. He was about to turn around and search somewhere else before a soft sound greeted him. It  
was a sort of intricate folk tune being hummed softly from somewhere. Following the noise Gwaine finally found what he was looking for. Merlin was stroking the muzzle of his dark mare and humming a tune to her. It was agreed by all the knights and  
even the king himself that Merlins mare, Mavie, was the most spoilt horse in the entire kingdom. Merlin would spend a lot of his free time down in the stable brushing or cleaning her. Anyone could tell that the horse had a strong affection for Merlin  
and he was the only one that could get her to calm down after an incident.  
"Merlin."  
Merlin jumped and Mavies large head turned threateningly towards whoever dared to upset Merlin.  
"Woah calm down there the both of you! I only wanted to catch my friend to discuss something."  
Merlin sighed heavily and resumed petting the horse. He smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and turned to Gwaine, "and what's that you want to ask Gwaine? I'm not giving you money to go to the tavern if that what you want."  
Slightly offended, Gwaine scrunched his nose and glared. "I'm flattered you think so little of me, Merlin. In fact I have a question to ask which I would like you to answer honestly."  
Merlin looked slightly nervous at this and his eyes widened in slight panic. He nodded his head as an affirmation to ask away.  
"Merlin. What's wrong?"  
This apparently was not what he was expecting. His posture loosened and he turned once again to Mavie.  
"I don't know what you mean, Gwaine."  
He said in a steely tone. A tone that surprised Gwaine, he had never considered Merlin as the type to push anyone away but it seemed he was wrong. There was something seriously bothering his friend and he wasn't going to give up until he knew what.  
"Merlin don't lie to me. Arthur might be blind but I'm not, I can see how sad you look and how much more withdrawn you are after every mission. You might hide it well but I know you, Merlin."  
At that Merlins head turned his way. "That's the problem, Gwaine! You don't know me, none of you do. Not Arthur, Percival, Elyan. Not even Gwen knows who I really am! And it hurts, every time I have to lie I feel like I'm just digging myself further into  
a hole."  
That outburst came as a shock to Gwaine. To look at the normally cheerful Merlin and see a man full of pain and regret was awful. It was like seeing his little brother upset with no way of helping. This was going to be trickier than he thought.

What did he mean no one knew who he really was? That made no sense, Merlin was the most honest and kind person that Gwaine had ever met. How could he keep such a maddening secret? There was no way Gwaine would leave without an answer.  
"Merlin what do you mean? What secret? Whatever it is you can tell me, I swear. You are the most caring person I've ever met and it hurts to see you like this."  
Merlin scoffed.  
"I can't tell you. If I did there would be no going back and I would miss you too much to lose you. If I told you then you would be sure to think of me differently, to hate me."  
Gwaine was taken aback by these words. What could possibly be that bad?  
"Merlin I swear to you, whatever it is I would never hate you and I will try not to think of you differently. You are one person that I could never despise, no matter what happened."  
The words seemed to strike a cord with Merlin. He lowered his head and took a calming breath. Finally, with tears in his eyes and a determined stature he looked at Gwaine.  
"Gwaine, I have magic."

* * *

 **That's it! Chapter two is going up soon. Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Gwaine, I have magic."_

The words hovered in the air. Gwaine stared in disbelief at Merlin. The soccerer. Merlin looked on the verge of tears as he stared at Gwaines blank face. It finally made sense. Gwaine began to laugh as he saw how distraught Merlin looked.

"I can't believe it! But actually, maybe I can. Yes, there's always been something about you Merlin that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Well now I know! It really makes sense. I presume all those falling branches and dead bandits are you? How  
many

times have you saved Arthur's life?"

Merlin was stunned. In all his time in Camelot he had never expected such a warm acceptance as this. Even Gaius had been suspicious when first told of Merlins powers. Gwaine had not even been upset, not even angry. It was more than he had dreamed  
of.

A wide grin split his face and this time it was a real one.

"You really don't hate me? You don't think I'm a monster? Someone to fear?"

Gwaine scoffed and then turned serious.

"Merlin you could never be a monster. I have seen many in my travels and none come close to you. In fact there is no one more pure hearted that I know. And as for fearing you, as long as you promise me that you would never hurt us then I don't think  
I have anything to fear."

Merlins grin slid off his face and a solemn look returned to his face.

"I swear that I would never use what I have for anything but what I believe is right. I am loyal to Arthur and I do everything to help him in anyway. I would give my life for himand for you, any of you."

At that moment Gwaine was struck by the fierce loyalty that the slight young man in front of him carried.

"Arthur is lucky to have you, my friend. One day he will come to realise what a unique and loyal man is serving him."

Gwaine coughed and said cheerfully, "anyway I think that's enough of this serious stuff. Show me some magic, I want to see what this sorcerer can do."

Merlin smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a sorcerer, Gwaine. I'm a warlock. I was born with magic instead of teaching it to myself. I've had it my entire life."

Well that was another shock to Gwaine. He had never heard of someone born with magic. Except for once when he was journeying to Arildas in the North. Without shelter he was forced to make camp with some travelers. It turned out that these travelers  
were

in fact Druids, they told him stories and showed him their magic. One of the tales was of a powerful magician called Emrys. A child born with magic destined to become the greatest sorcerer of all time, to unite Albion and assist the once and future  
/king. What if that man was Merlin? That was a question for another day. He'd had enough surprises already.

Finally Merlin agreed to preforming some magic. It had taken Gwaine a while to actually persuade him, Merlin could be quite stubborn when he wanted to be. Gwaine waited patiently as his friend thought. A smile graced Merlins lips and his stormy eyes filled  
/with gold. Gwaine gasped in wonder as he saw a shimmering fiery dragon dancing around Merlins hands. Merlin chuckled and sent the dragon towards Gwaine. It weaved around the drunkard and Gwaine tentively reached out and touched it. Instead of being  
/burned as he expected a light feeling of warmth and protection tingled at Gwaines fingers. The feeling of familiarity was there and Gwaine realised that this was Merlins magic. It was pure and beautiful and nothing that he had ever seen before. A  
/laugh escaped him as the dragon flicked its tail at him. All too soon the fiery beast was gone. Gwaine looked up in confusion at Merlin only to see him shaking his head and shushing him. That was when the sound of a very annoyed kingreached  
his ears.

"MERLIN. When I find you I will put you in the stocks for a week!"

Merlin winced and prepared himself for the worst as Arthur entered the stables.

"Ah hello. Is there something you wanted, sire?" The innocent voice did nothing to deter Arthur from his rampage.

"I have been searching for you for _half and hour_. What sorry excuse do you have for disappearing this time?"

Merlin shuffled his feet and glanced at Gwaine.

"Umm, well you see Gwaine came to find me and wanted to chat. I could hardly refuse a knight of Camelot could I?"

Arthur turned to glare at Gwaine. The man in question felt entirely wrongly accused and was prepared to say so.

"Me,princess? What have I done? Can't I have time to talk with my friends or is that not on my duties?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed.

"For the last time Gwaine I am a king not a 'princess' and I would thank you if you acted like it. Come on, Merlin. You have a lot of chores."

Snickering at the look of indigance on Gwaines face Merlin scurried to the door after Arthur. With a last look at Gwaine and a "thank you" Merlin was gone. With a laugh Gwaine realised that he would never truly understand his friend. But that was  
alright

because then it would be boring.

* * *

 **Thank you! That's it it's finished. Please please review and I hope you enjoyed. Another chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming, there's nothing I love more. I know someone said that Gwaine would use Merlins powers to play pranks so here we are. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _The dagger was stopped just inches from the heart of Arthur Pendragon. His sky blue eyes widened in shock and sought out his surprise saviour. A look of betrayal and fear appeared as he stared at the one man responsible for his life. Arthur said one word, one word that was full of his pain and confusion. In a quavering voice he opened his mouth and said quietly-_

* * *

"MERLIN!"

The boy in question flinched and rolled his eyes. He lazily pulled himself to his feet and threw the rag that he had been using to polish armour to the floor in annoyance. He wandered idly into the the corridor only to be met with the face of an infuriated  
/king. "And where exactly have you been, _Mer_ lin? What was more important than the call of your king? I have been hollering for a full ten minutes!"

Merlin sighed and narrowed his eyes at Arthur.

" _What have I been doing?_ Are you serious, Arthur? You told me to polish armour and that's what I was doing but then you suddenly change your mind and want me in the corridor. Perhaps you should stop changing your mind!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the insult and yet Merlin could see that there was no real anger in there, just a fond playfulness. "Don't answer back you clotpole." Arthur snickered fondly as he cuffed Merlin around the head.

"That's my word! You can't use my word!"

Merlin argued indignantly. As the two walked towards Arthur's chambers theytalked quietly. "Merlin I need you to fetch my ceremonial robes for tonight, I'm having a feast in honour of the Yule tide approaching. I need them now Merlin so don't  
hang around."

With a sigh Merlin set off to find the clothes. He was so lost in thought as he walked that he barged into someone. With an apology on his lips Merlin looked at his victim. The smiling face of Gwaine met his eyes. "Merlin mate! You need to watch whereyou're  
going. What if I had been a fragile damsel? I'm sure she wouldn't take very kindly to being knocked off her feet and trampled by a lanky manservant."

Merlin laughed and whispered secretively, "I wouldn't let Gwen hear you say that. She might not take kindly to the phrase fragile damsel." Gwaine paled slightly at the thought of an enraged Gwen on his hands. With a nod he began to walk with Merlin.  
Asthey chatted and Merlin told him of the feast and Arthur's clothes Gwaine was struck with a brilliant idea. "Merlin.. do you think you would like to use a tiny bit of magic?"

Merlin nervously glanced around as he held Arthur's ceremonial robes in his hands. How had Gwaine roped him into this? "Go on Merlin. Think of something and do it, I could do with a good laugh." With that Merlin decided. He had the perfect idea. Witha  
simple thought his eyes glowed a brilliant gold and the robes shifted slightly. A devious smile lit up Merlins face and he winked at Gwaine. "All done. I've enchanted them so that upon entrance to the hall Arthur's robes will turn to a dress...  
/and only Arthur will be able to see it." There was a silence as the words sunk in. Gwaine let out a howl of laughter that could be heard throughout the castle.

The night drew in and with it the feast. Arthur and Merlin walked side by side towards the hall. Merlin barely containing anxious laughter at the thought of Arthur's face and the confusion of the lords. They arrived and Arthur took a seat at the great  
/table. He gave a speech and finally sat to eat some of the hearty food set out in front of him. As Arthur lifted his hand to reach for the fruit in front of him Merlin saw him pale in horror. His mouth fell open in shock as he took in his clothes.  
/His eyes then flew to the lords gorging on the feast and was surprised to find no strange looks being thrown his way. Merlin was not the only one who found the actions of he king hilarious. Gwaine winked and laughed delightedly at Merlin as he watchedArthur  
struggle with his mind. Merlin was just about to ask Arthur if something was the matter when the hairs on the back of his hand rose and a warningrang in his heart. He cast his gaze around the room in fear before finding his culprit.

There standing with a mad look in his eye was a man holding a dagger.

* * *

 **Next chapter up soon. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for ending on a cliffhanger last time! Next chapter is now up. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _There standing with a mad look in his eye was a man holding a dagger._

* * *

Time slowed down. Everything became painfully slow to Merlin and he watched in horror as the grip on the dagger loosened and it flew through the air. The blade spiralled in a direct line for the heart of Arthur. Merlin had a time to decide, should he  
/use magic infront of the king and the nobles of Camelot? Or should he hope that the dagger would not prove fatal. There was no choice.

In a swift movement of instinctual magic Merlins eyes began to glow a molten gold and his thoughts turned to protecting Arthur. He felt the warm glow of his magic being directed towards his friend and he saw as Arthur was enveloped in a shimmering, golden  
/shield.

Arthur turned with eyes as wide as the plates surrounding him to find his saviour. The eyes of the king locked with that of the warlock, Emrys. There was a moment of utter silence as everyone in the hall turned to look at the power radiating from

Merlin. The warlock in question forced himself to ignore the fact that his secret was out in the open for everyone to see and watched as the dagger struck the shield and fell with a clatter to the floor. Complete stillness. Arthur stared witha

look of contorted pain and confusion he whispered one word. "Merlin?"

* * *

Shock. There was no other word for it. To find his gangly, awkward and dopey servant standing tall, powerful and almost regal was too much. The man stood before him was anything but unimportant and shabby. His magic crackled around him with sheerpower  
/and there was a blazing fury in his eyes that made even Arthur shiver. The anger was not directed at the King however. Merlin cast his ferocious gaze at the man who had foolishly made an attempt on his life. With a jolt Arthur realised thatwithout  
/Merlin he would probably be dead. Looking once more at the secret sorcerer he found that it was obvious. Completely obvious. His magic was in his elfin features, his stormy blue eyes full of wisdom andundercurrents of a shimmering gold and

/most of all in his stance. He did not slouch and hunch like a normal pesant, instead he had always had a straight and elegant posture and this combined with his unusual mannerisms and looks made his magic even more obvious. In short, Merlin looked _powerful._

He looked powerful and scary at the moment. The way in which he was gazing upon his would be assasin was terrifying. His glare was filled with disdain and disappointment and more than anything a deep loathing. Arthur held his breath as he waited for whatwas  
/to come next. " _Foolish."_ Merlin spat the word as if it were poison and he stormed toward the criminal with that dangerous look in his eye. He grabbed the man by the collar and with a strength that was surprising for someone of hislithe  
/build anddragged him to Arthur's feet. This was it. The moment Merlin would have to look him in the eye. Arthur was ready, he knew what he would say. Merlin, the sorcerer, his _friend_. As he flung the man down upon the hard stone hisstormyeyes  
met Arthur's. Arthur could see a resolved pain and nervousness within them but most of all there was guilt. _Merlin felt guilty._ Of all the things he had inevitably done for Arthur and the man was feeling guilty. Typical Merlin. Arthurforced  
a straight face and looked condescendingly down at the quivering man at his feet. With a hidden mirth at the discomfort of Merlin he put on a stern exterior and looked at his friend.

"Well.. what do we do with him? I presume this is your area of expertise, Merlin. Do what you have to do. I give you my permission."

With a startled look at Arthur and one last glance at everyone else Merlin smiled gratefully. Once again he turned to the criminal at his feet. His usually jovial attitude and joyous voice turned vicious and venomous.

"For what you have done to your king I should end your pitious life. Had I not been here you probably would have succeeded and yet unluckily for you here I was. I might have magic and I might have you at my mercy but by killing you I would be the monster  
thatI strive not to be. Therefore I will grant you your life on the condition that you are never to return to Camelot. Just know that the King is never unprotected. I am always there in the shadows. And I will always find you."

With the last threat still hanging in the air Merlin released his hold on the man. The criminal scurried like a rat to the door and scampered out where some guards caught him and escorted him out. Arthur was immensely surprised by Merlins decision andhe  
realised that he had alreadymade his verdict on what to do with his friend. It was all clear. With a hidden smile he turned once more to his friend who had a terrified expression. With a grimace and a sigh Arthur began to walk out.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat, Merlin. My chambers will do, follow me. There are things we need to discuss."

With that the pair left the room leaving numerous nobles and knights staring in utter confusion after them.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I know it's been ages! Anyway here it is, enjoy.**

* * *

Gwaine was left standing alone and completely worried. Arthur and Merlin had been gone for an hour already and Gwaine was panicking. After the dramatic exit the people had started whispering, they talked about Merlin and his 'betrayal.' The thought of  
people thinking of Merlin in that way made Gwaines blood boil.

That was it. He'd had enough, he was going to find Merlin. Gwaine stormed through the corridors and headed to Arthur's chambers. Ignoring the protesting guards he threw open the doors. Inside he saw a pale and nervous Merlin and a sad Arthur. In a moment  
of panic Gwaine thought that he might already be too late, that Merlin was going to be sent to the pyre. Well Gwaine would be damned if he let that happen. With a scowl he turned to Arthur.  
"Now look here,princess. Merlin has done a lot for you and I won't sit back and watch you throw him on a fire."  
Merlin looked tense.  
"Gwaine, listen a minut-"  
"No, no I won't bloody listen Merlin! He needs to know what you've done for him. Without you he'd be dead for sure. Arthur do you know how much Merlin has sacrificed for you?"  
Arthur looked livid.  
"Well as a matter of fact I-"  
Gwaine cut Arthur off.  
"No you bloody don't. I won't sit back and watch-"  
"Gwaine!"  
"Merlin is my best mate-"  
Gwaine!"  
"I'll leave Camelot if you do-"  
"GWAINE!"  
Gwaine turned startled to look at Merlin. A Merlin who was now smiling.  
"As touched as I am by your pledge of allegiance there's no need to worry. Arthur accepted me."  
Silence.  
"Oh."

An hour later and every other knight had been informed of Merlins bravery. The ban on magic was lifted a month later. Merlin was made court sorcerer, a fact that pleased Gwaine perhaps even more than it did Merlin. In a form of apology for making Merlin  
hide all these years Arthur threw a banquet in his honour. During the banquet Arthur even gave a speech.

The hall was filled with laughter and Merlin felt lighter and happier than he could ever remember. He chatted to Arthur all evening and sat to the right of his king and best friend while Gwen sat to the left. Merlin had never received a bigger shock than  
when he turned around to see Arthur standing to address everyone.  
"If I could have your attention."  
The whole hall stilled. Suddenly nervous Arthur blushed crimson.  
"Well, eh, thank you. This feast was thrown in honour of the most loyal friend I've ever had. Without him I would be half the man I am today. Without him I would be dead. Without him the lovely lady Guinevere would not be sat beside me. There are no words  
to express my gratitude and my affection for the man I consider a brother. For that Merlin I say thank you."  
The hall erupted in cheers and Merlin covered his face. It was better than he had ever dreamed of. Albion was whole and magic was legal. Merlin could now be free.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the reviews. This is the last chapter now so I've finished. If you have any ideas for any other stories you'd like me to write leave the ideas in the review and I'll see if I can do it. Thank you so much.**


End file.
